A dream come true
by BlackButlerissexy
Summary: Everything is fine with Monika and Roxanna until one party and one car ride that changed everything for them...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You look ravishing today" Sebastian says while slowly walking towards me. I 'm in a beautiful 19th century purple and black gown and he is in his tutor outfit. "My lady" he says while gently taking my hand and leading me to the middle of the ballroom. The orchestra starts playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. We glide across the dance floor, twirling.

The song comes to an end; I stare into his gorgeous crimson eyes while he stares into my blue/green/grey eyes. Suddenly he slowly leans forward with his mouth slightly open while he keeps repeating, "Monika... Monika... Monika!" My eyes suddenly jolt open and I sit upright, banging my head on the top bunk. I groan and rub the top of my head. My friend Roxanna is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

She starts shaking her head, "Monika, its 11:00 a.m. You've already wasted so much of the day". _God, did she have to be this much of a morning person?_ I suddenly perk up when I remember that her parents aren't home this week and we have the house all to ourselves. Roxanna is my best friend and our parents trust each other enough to have us stay over at each other's houses for long periods of time. Plus, it's the beginning of summer and her parents went to Cabo.

"You just ruined a great dream", I complained to her but she just rolled her eyes. Both of us were big fans of Black Butler, it was pretty much our favorite show. I sighed and ran my dark blonde with pink highlights hair through my fingers. We were both 16 and had a busy week full of parties. Apparently she had already gotten herself ready, made breakfast, and made a schedule for the day. I trudge through the kitchen in my black fuzzy bath robe as I hear the oil from the bacon snapping on the pan.

We proceed through breakfast quietly, not even bothering to look up, and I go and get ready. After about an hour in the washroom she starts banging on the door, "Get the hell out! I need to get ready, too!" Our first party of the week is at this girl named Tiffany Anders' house. She's a bitch but is rich and throws awesome parties which tons of cute guys are usually at. That's mainly for me since I'm usually the one that's dating. The party was at 8 and it was now 6.

_~1 and a half hours later~_

I'm sitting on their couch in a black sparkly cocktail dress and black strappy heels while guzzling a coke, watching housewives bitch about other housewives, and waiting for Roxanna to come out of the washroom. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" I yell to her from the living room, "one second!" She comes out putting on a pair of dangly silver earrings, I jokingly whistle and she rolls her eyes. She's wearing a purple/black striped top with a long black skirt and high heels. She grabs her keys, "come on, let's go." We exit the house and I groan when I realize we're taking her 1986 brown hatchback, "hey, this is my baby" she says and she pats the hood, "whatever" I say and get in the front passenger seat.

_After the party~_

"Woo! Some party, eh?" I ask Roxanna as we walk out the house, or rather, she walked, I kind of stumbled. The music could still be heard from the house as we went to the curb where the car was parked. "How were you supposed to know? You spent most of the time making out in the corner with Benjamin Ridub." I smirk and rub one of the hickeys on my neck. "Oh Benny boy". "And I think you've had a bit too much to drink", she says as she scowls at me. "That's not *hic* *giggle* true…" I manage to say. We get in the car and she say's "I think you should change before you fall asleep in the car", "yes-s, sir!" I slur out as I get in the backseat with my overnight bag and start changing.

When I'm done we're on a dark empty highway, half way home. I climb into the front passenger seat and she frowns at my black t-shirt which is almost entirely see-through since you can see the contrast of my black bra on my milky white skin. I roll up the legs of my sweatpants up to my knees and lean back. I try to make conversation, "So what did you *hic* do during the party?" "Oh you know, I chatted with our friends", she replies.

I frown, "didn't you drink anything?" She sighs and gives a look at me, "You know I never drink since I'm usually the one that's driving." "Yah, I guess you're *hic* right…" She then randomly says "hold your breath", "*hic* what?" I ask in confusion. "If you hold your breath your hiccups will go away", she calmly states. I hold my breath for a minute and when I'm done I wait for a couple more seconds before I happily yell out, "My hiccups are gone! *hic*, oh fuck…" At that she gives a light laugh.

We laugh for one more minute before we calm down. Suddenly we see a figure with light blue hair and light brown skin, standing directly in front of us on the middle of the highway so Roxanna swerves the car. "Oh my god!" We shriek as the car barrel rolls across the highway and into a ditch on the side. Blood rolls into my vision as I feel a sharp pain in my forehead. The last thing I remember thinking before we passed out was, '_Oh my god, our parents are going to kill us!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the strong odour of disinfectant in the air. I squinted my eyes and was slightly blinded by the bright light. Every part of my body ached and throbbed. "Ugh" I grudgingly muttered. I lifted a hand up to cover my eyes from the light when I felt something restrict my wrist to a limited distance. I quickly glanced to it and I noticed it was an IV tube. It suddenly came to my attention that everything in the room was white. As I tried to sit up I said "What the-" but was interrupted by a nurse that had her brown hair piled up in a bun.

"Hello… Monika" she said with a cheesy fake smile as she looked at the clipboard near my electric hospital bed. "Um, yah, hey. One question. Why am I here?" I awkwardly asked while a bit annoyed by all these tubes. A small frown appeared on her face. "You don't remember?" She checked the clipboard again. "I suppose it's normal to have slight memory loss though." She gave a bright and annoyingly cheery smile. "Do get better soon." She said as she opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled to her. She turned her head back with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Have you called my parents yet?" "Unfortunately we haven't been able to reach them." I let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! Thank god. Is Roxanna awake yet?" Her smile was erased and with that small change my stomach did a dip. Though I was relieved at the same time since the nurse's joyful demeanor was aggravating me greatly.

"She took a bit more damage than you so she is not yet awake. After you take a nap you can see her though. She's in room 304." And with that she left. I rolled my head back so my eyes focused on the hideous spots on the ceiling. "Even when my parents aren't her we get something cheap." I wondered out loud. My eyes slowly closed and the last thought that I remembered before lulling off to sleep was, "I hope she at least has a better room than I do…"

I'm awoken by some children crying and screaming in the hall outside my room. "Fuuuuuugggggggggg yooooooouuuuu…" I muttered while shoving my face into a pillow. "Uwaaaahhhh! I want to see Monika!" I suddenly recognized the child's voice as my 5 year old cousin's. My head jolted up and I practically ripped everything off. I froze when I realized that if he must be here, then my 7 month old cousin must be here too, and when they're here, my aunt's here. "Shit." I quietly screamed.

I took all the tubes out and casually strolled into the hallway. I stood there with my hands on my hips and said "Someone called me?" before I gave a look to my cousins and aunt. My cousin ran up to me and jumped into my arms while screaming "Moniaaaa!" which is a pet name that our family gives me. "Oof! Hey Kacper!" I said while trying to keep him up and yet angle him so he doesn't hit my bruises. My aunt burst into tears upon seeing me.

"Oh my god, Monia! I was so worried about you!" She sobs into the tissue. I give her a light hug and desperately try to lighten the mood with jokes. "Hey, at least I didn't end up punching the doctor in the face again." She straightened up and regained her composure, a stern look on her face. "Monika. I got the results of your blood tests back." My eyes widened. "Shit." "It says here you were highly intoxicated? Care to explain this?" A broken television that had static was basically what my mind looked like. "Ummm…" I left off as I tried to come up with an answer.

Her eyes narrowed slightly but I also saw them soften up a bit. "Don't worry; this will be our little secret." I practically squeezed the air out of her lungs with my death-grip hug. "This why I love you, auntie. Because you're so awesome." I happily said while sighing into her shoulder. The first thing she did when I let go was take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna go visit Roxanna now. M'kay? You guys just wait here." And with that being said, I walked into the area of the hospital where I would hopefully see my friend.


End file.
